We're Going on a Field Trip!! (chapter)
is chapter 146 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary The chapter begins in a Okinawa resort in the south. A couple of southerners are discussing about how a school of thugs and rejects are going to be visiting them. They say that they all follow a notorious delinquent called the "child rearing badass". Meanwhile, Zenjūrō Saotome announces that St. Ishiyama are going on a field trip and they are attending as well. Takayuki Furuichi points out that they can't afford it and that their grade levels are inconsistent. Zenjūrō argues that they will regret letting the opportunity go because at Ishiyama High School, a field trip was never organized for its students. That was so because every time the school held a field trip, their school would always end up fighting in other schools. When the violence continued for three years, the school abolished field trips and events. Zenjūrō then persists that they should go as he would enjoy talking to women as they come out of the bath. At that, Furuichi supports his decision to go, exalted that he would be able to see women in swimsuits. Eventually, they all realize the benefits in going, and they head to the teacher's lounge. Soon after, their proposition in joining the St. Ishiyama's students on their field trip is rejected due to Kido's reasonable counterarguments.Kunieda intervenes on behalf of Ishiyama ,At first she apologizes to Kido for their behaviour and after that she explains the reasons behind for their insistence to go on the field trip . After Kunieda's brief conversation with Kido, Kido soften his stance and admits that asking him to permit them is ineffectual as the principal makes the fundamental decisions.At that point Saotome comes along and places his hand on Kunieda's shoulder.He realizes that there is still a way for the Ishiyama gang to go on field trip if he were to meet the principal.Kido's disagrees and says that he only sees the sun and the beach of Okinawa in Saotome's eyes.He says that he is teaching his students the value of not giving up and to stand their ground to face whatever difficulties lie ahead of them.Then Saotome puts his hand on Kunieda head and goes on to say that he would like to assist the Ishiyama gang in making good memories of their student life.Kanzaki seems annoyed at Saotome and tells him to get his hands of her. Afterward, Zenjūrō devises a plan called the "Principal Isurugi Enticement Strategy", also known as P.I.E.S. It requires for them to break into three groups and attack in waves. In Genma Isurugi's office, Tatsuya Himekawa, Hajime Kanzaki, and Furuichi are the first to approach him, as they compose the first group of P.I.E.S. They put on a show of singing a song and Himekawa says that his third-year album is only going to be filled with sadness. That is so because there won't be any pictures of them going on a field trip, and Kanzaki and Furuichi feign shock. The second group of P.I.E.S., that is the Red Tail, enter and voice their sympathy on Himekawa's misfortune. They muse that his hairstyle is the reason why they are not able to go on the field trip. The third group, that is Shintarō Natsume and Hidetora Tōjō, breaks through the window and causes chaos. Later Zenjūrō sits down with Isurugi who permits them to attend the field trip. Afterward, the Ishiyama gang are depicted on an airplane heading to the south. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters